This weird thing called 'Friendship'
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Tsubasa wakes up very early in the morning.


_Hello! Here's another Beyblade fanfic! I have a huge surge of ideas at the moment._

* * *

Tsubasa normally wakes up very early every morning, even Saturday. He didn't have work today so he was pretty much up for no reason, but there was something on his mind. It had been a few months since the world championships were over and things were getting back to normal, but Tsubasa couldn't help but reflect over the past two years. Before his assignment to investigate the Dark Nebula, he worked alone as he didn't like being partnered with anyone. In his mind, friends slowed him down and being a secret investigator with friends was unheard of anyway. Yu was his first partner and they didn't get along at all. Tsubasa wanted to be rid of the brat and the feeling was mutual.

_Tsubasa sat in the office waiting for Doji to come and tell him his assignment. He wished that he would hurry because Tsubasa had better things to do, but his assignment with the WBBA came first. Finally, Doji arrived with a little boy right behind him._

_"Hello, Tsubasa. This is your partner, Yu," at that moment, both bladers looked at each other with a mutual disgust. Yu's green eyes narrowed to a glare while Tsubasa's eyes had a look of not caring. _

_"Sorry but I work alone."_

_"Sorry but you work the Dark Nebula and as such you follow my rules and one is that you partner with little Yu here."_

_"Aww but Doji, he'll just slow me down."_

_"Excuse me but that's my line."_

_"You two will work together from now on. No more discussions."_

_Tsubasa and Yu looked at each other with meaness seeping into their stares. _

_'The faster this job is over, the sooner I don't have to stuck with you," Tsubasa half whispered._

_"I was thinking the same thing," Yu said back._

Tsubasa chuckled at this memory as now he lives with the very person he hated working with. Tip-toeing back into his bedroom, he found Yu still fast asleep under a heap of blankets and stuffed animals. After Battle Bladers, the two became friends and their bond strenthgned during the World Championships. Now Yu was more of a little brother than a nuisance, like Tsubasa originally thought. If it weren't for Yu, Tsubasa may have still struggled with the dark power.

Tsubasa walked back to the living room and looked at his coffee table. There sat several pictures of the various bladers he became friends with: Gingka and Masamune in a hamburger eating contest, Madoka fixing Eagle and Libra, Yu and Kent a learning to catch fish like Tsubasa and Eagle, Benkei grilling barbeque. Tsubasa even managed to get a picture of Kyoya having a staring contest with a lion when the whole gang took a random visit to the zoo.

It fasinated Tsubasa that the one thing he critized more than anything is now what he treasures most.

_"What is it that Gingka has that I don't? Why do you say that I cannot defeat L-Drago?" Tsubasa asked Phoenix._

_"Its because you are alone. You can only get so strong by yourself but friends make a great difference."_

_"I have a friend. He's the only one I need."_

_"Trust me, I do sympothize with your friendship with your eagle, but he can't challenge you the way another blader can. That's why Gingka can defeat L-Drago."_

_"Hm, whatever."_

Phoenix, aka Tsubasa's boss, Ryo, was telling the truth. Gingka defeated L-Drago and the friendships he developed helped him understand where true strength came from.

_Tsubasa stood before Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma, Hikaru, and Madoka. They were standing in the way of him getting to Gingka._

_"I don't know what this weird thing is you guys have with Gingka, but you're not gonna stop me from defeating Gingka or L-Drago."_

_"This 'weird thing' is called friendship. We are connected by our blader's spirit and that is what strenthens our bond and our beys," Hyoma answered back._

Tsubasa sat on the couch with his coffee. Such fond memories and hard fought lessons he learned comforted him in many ways. The sun began to finally rise and filled the dim room with a soft light. Tsubasa didn't notice the darkness he was in but he always enjoyed the sunrise. Along with the the sun, Yu emerged from the room, rubbing his eyes half asleep.

"Why are you up so early, Tsubasa?"

"I was thinking about something."

"You have to wake up at 4 to think about it?"

"Yes."

"Man, you're weird."

"Why are you up?"

"I felt cramped in my bed."

"Maybe if you didn't have all those animals, you'd have more space. That was the whole purpose of moving you in that room."

"But I have to have at least 15 or else I can't sleep."

"Man, you're weird."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Yu. Let's go back to sleep."

Tsubasa lead Yu back to bed, where he fell asleep almost instantly. Tsubasa just laid for a while, thinking about what adventures or trials they would face next. Either way, his friends would be there with him.


End file.
